New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo NX)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game, and a launch title for the Nintendo Switch. And the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series. Released on November 18, 2017 in North America, November 30th in Europe and Australia, and in Japan on December 8th. This is also the first Mario appearance of Steve, the main protagonist of Minecraft (Used with permission from Mojang AB). Story Standing on the balcony of Princess Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi and Steve wave goodbye to Princess Peach to go on a coin hunt as Flying Squirrel Mario, Flying Squirrel Luigi, and Floater Steve. However, as soon as they return, Bowser and the Koopalings and Birdo suddenly arrive in their airships, shooting a cannonball at Mario, Luigi, and Steve, as well as damaging them, making them lose their flying squirrel and floater suits. Bowser uses a giant mechanical fist to launch Mario, Luigi, and Steve towards the kingdom, sending them to Yoshi's Plains. As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Peach's Castle, showing the flags being replaced by Bowser's flags, and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. Mario, Luigi and Steve also have to deal with Bowser's forces, including the Koopalings, Birdos, Kamek and Bowser Jr., who occasionally attacks the heroes with his dad's airship. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing, and Bowser Jr. causes the airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. After reaching Peach's Castle and defeating Bowser, the group moves onward, but Bowser Jr. appears and urges the Koopalings to spread their magic across the area. After heading to the castle exterior, Mario and the others see Peach in a tower. Before they can save her, she is locked inside and Bowser appears, now at a giant size. Eventually, Bowser is wounded and shrinks to his normal size and he jumps into his Koopa Clown Car and then he, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings, attempt to stop Mario, Luigi, and Steve. After defeating Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings, Mario (or whomever delivered the final blow to Bowser) gets to Peach and bows down to her, and is then kissed by her, to their shock and delight, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, restoring it to its former state. Outside the castle, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are fleeing on the airship as Bowser recovers. Noticing the escaping airship, he climbs up onto one of the castle towers and leaps onto the ship, but his additional weight causes it to plummet into a hill nearby; they then fly away hanging on to Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car while Mario and Steve watch. They then turn back to the others, who are cheering, along with Mark, with Mario delivering a final victory pose. Gameplay features New Super Mario Bros. 3 is is a platform game which plays very similarly to that of past New Super Mario Bros. games, especially New Super Mario Bros. U, with the feature of 3-player multiplayer, while most of the elements and design found in the game make heavy reference to Super Mario World. Many other gameplay elements from the Wii U and Wii games, such as the Super Guide, Enemy Courses, Nabbit chase, and the bubble function, also return. However, it focuses on collecting coins, with many and varied ways to collect plenty of coins at once, such as golden items that award the player with them. The game's overall objective is to collect one million coins, and coins collected in levels are added to a total that is shared between the game's three save files and Coin Rush. The reward for collecting one million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue. The reward for maxing out the coin counter at 9,999,999 coins is a Gold Flying Squirrel Mario Statue. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Super Acorn, Mega Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Gold Flower, and the P-Acorn return. The game also features three new power-ups: The Super Bone, which transforms Mario and co. into their wolf forms, giving them the ability to bite their enemies with their mouths, running at a crouching height: the Electricity Flower, which transforms Mario and co. into their electricity forms, giving them the ability to shoot balls of electricity that can shock their enemies: and the Invincibility Acorn, which transforms Mario and co. into their white flying squirrel forms, giving them all the same abilities as Flying Squirrel Mario, as well as being invincible, but they can't defeat multiple enemies to obtain bonus points and 1-Ups, and are hurt by lava and poisoned water. After clearing Layer-Stormy Desert-1, an enemy called Nabbit appears and steals an item from a Toad House connecting that level, heading back to Yoshi's Plains-1. When the player enters a stage with Nabbit, the objective is to race him to the goal, trying to catch him before he can get away. If the player succeeds in catching Nabbit, they are rewarded with a P-Acorn. Replacing the Toad saving in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Nabbit only appears in one stage in the first seven worlds. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Steve *DatCoolBird Supporting Characters *Princess Peach *Toads *Yoshis *Baby Yoshis *Minions Bosses *Boom Boom & Pom Pom & Run Run (Lava Rising Tower) *Kamek (Kamek's Destructive Tower) *Iggy Koopa (Iggy's Skewer Castle) *Lemmy Koopa (Lemmy's Swingalong Castle) *Roy Koopa (Roy's Flooded Castle) *Ludwig von Koopa (Ludwig's Freezing Castle) *Morton Koopa (Morton's Snake-Block Castle) *Wendy O. Koopa (Wendy's Stone-crush Castle) *Larry Koopa (Larry's Bridge Castle) *Bowser Jr. (Airships) *Bowser (Peach's Castle-Castle 2: Storming The Castle) *Dry Bowser (Superstar Road-Castle: Finale Castle) Transformations Enemies New *Terror Wolf *Bone Terror Wolf *Evil Minion *Burning Waddlewing *Cruncher *Spiny Koopa *Cold Foot *Airstrike Bill *Flamethrower-Buzzy *Electro-Buzzy *Bucket Head *Zig-Zag Bill *Bone Bro. *Bowser Jr. Stunners *Electricity Bro. *Electricity Piranha Plant *Mecha Cheep Chomp *Mecha Blooper *Cold Burrbo *Ruined Burrbo *Pooka *Fygar *Bone Fire Piranha Plant *Galoombrat *Bone Goombrat Returning *Angry Suns *Amps *Ant Troopers *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Cannons *Big Amps *Big Boos *Big Buzzy Beetles *Bill Blasters *Bill Blaster Turrets *Big Cheep Cheeps *Big Dry Bones *Big Fuzzies *Big Goombas *Big Goombrats *Big Koopa Troopas *Big Piranha Plants *Big Urchins *Big Wigglers *Bloopers *Blooper Babies *Blooper Nannies *Bob-ombs *Bone Goombas *Bone Piranha Plants *Bony Beetles *Boos *Boomerang Bros. *Bramballs *Broozers *Bulbers *Bull's-Eye Bills *Bullet Bills *Burrbos *Biddybuds *Buzzy Beetles *Cannons *Cannonballs *Chain Chomps *Cheep Cheeps *Cheep Chomps *Cobrats *Coin Coffers *Circling Boo Buddies *Cooligans *Clampies *Dry Bones *Eep Cheep *Fire Bars *Fire Bros. *Fire Snakes *Fire Piranha Plants *Fish Bones *Flame Chomps *Flurries *Foos *Fuzzies *Ghost Blocks *Giant Cannonballs *Goombas *Goombrats *Gushens *Hammer Bros. *Heavy Para-Beetles *Horned Ant Troopers *Hot Foots *Huckit Crabs *Ice Bros. *Ice Piranha Plants *Icicles *Jellybeams *Jelectros *King Bills *Koopa Paratroopas *Koopa Troopas *Lakitus *Lava Bubbles *Magmaarghs *Magmaws *Maw-Rays *Mechakoopas *Mega Goombas *Mega Pokeys *Micro Goombas *Monty Moles *Munchers *Ninjis *Para-Beetles *Parabombs *Parabones *Para-Biddybuds *Paragoombas *Peepas *Piranha Plants *Pokeys *Pokios *Porcupuffers *Poison Bubbles *Prickly Goombas *River Piranha Plants *Rocket Engines *Rocky Wrenches *Scaredy Rats *Skewers *Shy Guys *Skull Boxes *Sledge Bros. *Snifits *Spikes *Spike Tops *Spiked Balls *Spinners *Spinys *Spiny Eggs *Spiny Cheep Cheeps *Stalking Piranha Plants *Stone Spikes *Sumo Bros. *Super Thwomps *Swoops *Thwimps *Thwomps *Torpedo Teds *Targeting Teds *Urchins *Volcanic Debris *Waddlewings *Wigglers Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Games